Cristyle
|image = |-|Normal= |-|Girl= |-|Cat= |-|Karkat= |-|Marie= |-|Jade= |height = 6'3" |age = 20 years old |relations = Hades - younger brother, rival Alex, Meenah, Aranea, Karkat, Tavros - Victims Sylja - younger sister, ally Nero - father Jade - Owner (as Marie) |pesterlogs = |-|Act 2 = (3 pp.) (2 pp.) (7 pp.) (23 pp.) |-|Act 3 = (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (26 pp.) (11 pp.) }} Cristyle is a Shinobi and one of the antagonists in Nightfall. She has been posing as Jade's dog Marie. Biography Personality and Traits Her nature is one of supreme self confidence, a personality trait common in thieves. Cristyle views herself as both a master manipulator, and ruthless assassin for which none of Nero's plans could be made possible without her help. However in reality, she tends to act out her cruel whims and cause more harm for everybody around her than good. Which makes her quite the braggadocio. She's overly dramatic as well, preferring to talk in times of combat and spout cliches like "Prepare to die". She likes to assert her superiority whenever possible, even when posing as the hero, and especially over her brother. In her eyes she was born to always succeed, while Hades was born always to fail. She is also shown to have a strong understanding of both the history and values of shinobi culture, believing in the stories of several past reincarnations of herself and Hades. Though, she notes that collecting all that information was boring and she only did so because she felt it necessary. Cristyle has the power of a changeling, and can take any shape of whose blood she's previously acquired. A common feature in all of her transformations is that her eyes will remain blue. One of Cristyle's shown strategies is to use the images of those close to her victims to toy with them, shown by transforming into Karkat, and then into Aranea while fighting Meenah. Relationships She finds a close friend in her other sibling Sylja, who she even demonstrates a slightly more friendly side to going so far as to apologize for causing angry emoticons, and lament the fact that she cannot talk. She also shows an absolute respect for her father Nero, and part of her motivation for her wild string of murders is an attempt to impress him. Trivia *Cristyle is sometimes known as "Truckdog" to the fandom, due to her taking the form of Karkat ("Car Cat") *The loading screen of implies that Cristyle has some links to the Heart aspect and its associations with the self (i.e. her ability to assume identities). **It's that Cristyle is also linked to the thief class. *Her design is off of Raven's from Teen Titans. *She originally , while Sylja had Cristyle's personality. Neon switched it at the last second. Neon based her personality off of Vriska, if she was actually evil. *Missing posters for a girl similar to Cristyle's human disguise can be seen around town in panels such as Seeing as how she needs blood contact to change form, it is implied she killed this child at some point to take her form. Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Shinobi Category:Antagonists